Make Tonight Stay
by RaeCullen
Summary: Edward and Bella have met in a bar for months. Will they finally take it beyond their comfort zone? "Sway, so sway. You know you taste so good. This is the night you are the fire." Short o/s based on Make Tonight by Emanuel.


Ok so here's a small one-shot I wrote just for the hell of it. I've wanted to write something to this song since I've started writing fic. This is one of the most fuckhot songs I've ever heard. It makes me want to have sex (TMI? lol). You MUST LISTEN before or while reading this story.

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=9wov67o_Ink

SM owns the characters. Emanuel owns the song. I just think it's sexy.

* * *

**Make Tonight Stay**

Her strawberry red lips wrap around the head of the beer bottle as she takes a drink. Her lips caress the lip of the vessel like a kiss, gently caressing it as the liquid pours into her mouth. My eyes involuntarily travel to her throat as she swallows. God, I want to lick it. Suck on it. Bite it.

I can't pull my eyes away. I'm mesmerized.

A familiar stirring and tingling happens below my waist just as it does every single time I see her.

I shift, trying to not draw attention to myself.

I notice her mouth has lifted into a smirk and my eyes move up to meet hers.

Deep chocolate brown staring right back at me.

I swallow hard and I feel my cheeks burn from being caught staring. Memorizing her.

"Hey Edward."

She's suddenly standing right in front of me. I hadn't noticed her moving. Then again I've been too focused on her lips and neck to notice any other real movement.

I inhale sharply at her sudden close proximity. Big mistake. I'm assaulted by vanilla and coconut. My eyes close of their own volition as I take it all in. It's too much. But, somehow, it's not enough.

The front of my pants suddenly feels a lot tighter than milliseconds before. I pray she doesn't notice the effect she has on me.

I open my eyes to find her smirking at me again.

My cheeks burn again.

I adjust my glasses perched on my nose, although they aren't slipping. Nervous habit.

"Hey... hi Bella."

I curse my stutter. Damn it. Can't I just talk to her without being nervous for once? Just _once._

"I haven't seen you around here in a while." Bella takes another drink of her beer after she speaks, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me and she leans back against the bar. For months now we've met only in this bar, the place of our initial introduction. She comes with her friends, I come with mine. One is shared between us. I want to know her outside this place, outside the loud music, smell of stale beer and the lewd conversation of others. But my insecurities get the best of me and I've been too scared to take it out of our comfort zone. _My_ comfort zone.

I shrug and smile. "I've been busy." Sure, I can play coy. I think she likes when I do that.

She hums and nods her head giving me a knowing smile.

From there we fall into conversation. Joking and laughing. Discussing mutual friends. Jobs. Likes. Dislikes. Some things she's told me before, but other things are new discoveries about her. I love every second. There is nothing else but her. I don't stutter or get nervous... too much.

She moves closer to me.

I move closer to her. God, I can't _get_ close enough. I want to _be_ closer. Consumed by her.

There is no way to tell how much time has passed, but I know it's not enough time with her. Soon she'll have to leave with her friends. My time will be up. I only get so much time with her.

Suddenly, I feel her breath against my neck. She's _so fucking_ close to me.

She's up on her tip-toes and her hot breath is against my ear. I try not to visibly shudder of pleasure as tingles rocket down my spine. I bite my lip and try not to groan. She hasn't even touched me and she's got me ridiculously riled up. I don't know how she does it.

"Lets get out of here," she whispers, her lips brushing against my ear lobe. I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips.

I swallow hard and nod. _Yes please. I want that so badly._

I look at her as she moves away from me. Her smile is wide and infectious; I can't help but grin back.

She grabs my hand and leads me through the bar.

"I live close to here. Lets walk."

I nod as I follow behind her, our fingers still intertwined. It feels so good, just this little bit of skin-to-skin contact. Her hand fits in mine like it was made for me. So small and soft.

She's silent as we walk. This doesn't bother me. I'm too hyped up on sexual anticipation to carry on a conversation right now anyway. I don't know what will happen once we reach her apartment. I don't have any expectations. I know whatever happens will be satisfying. Everything thus far has been.

Street lights, cars and bus stops all pass in a movie-like blur until we're in front of a tall, dark building. Walking up a couple flights of stairs and standing in front of her apartment. She unlocks it quickly before dragging me inside.

I'm standing just inside when she gently shuts the door.

Suddenly she's standing in front of me. As I look down at her, my breath is stolen straight from me. She's gorgeous. All creamy and flawless skin, cinnamon eyes and strawberry lips.

"You're beautiful," I whisper.

She smiles and her cheeks tinge pink. I didn't know Bella blushed. She's always been confident and self-assured around me.

Bella leans forward so the front of her body gently rubs against the front of mine. I stifle a groan as her stomach makes contact with the bulge in my jeans. My eyes close and I bite my lip.

I hear a click of the lock and deadbolt being turned from behind me. Bella has reached around me, the skin of her arm brushing against mine.

My heart feels like a jackhammer in my chest. _Breathe, Edward. Relax. _

Bella's arms are wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer to her. Shakily, I move my arms up to bury my hands in her dark chestnut hair. It's silky and soft, my fingers easily tangle in the long strands at the base of her neck.

All at once her lips are on mine, her fists gripping the back of my shirt tightly. I tug on her hair as our lips move together. Groans and whimpers can not be contained. Her lips are softer than I imagined. She tastes like nothing I've ever experienced. Honey and sugar and beer and heaven.

She begins to walk backwards, tugging me with her as she moves. Our lips never part. Sucking, nibbling, tasting.

Our hands explore each other; rubbing over the tops of pants, under shirts, gently caressing skin.

My shirt is pulled over my head. Then hers is removed. Her bra falls to the floor.

Intertwining her fingers with mine again, she brings them up to her chest encouraging me to explore her body. I moan into her mouth as the soft weight fills the palm of my hands. Together we caress her skin, kneading and tugging in all the ways that makes her body keen for more.

I whimper in protest as she pulls away from me. But I'm instantly rewarded with the visual of watching her climb up onto the bed, her heavy lidded eyes filled with lust and locked on mine as she moves. My eyes adjust to the dim light of her bedroom and instantly fly to her revealed skin, drinking in every inch.

Involuntarily, I palm my cock through my jeans. It aches for her and begs for relief. Bella's eyes flash down to the movement of my hand and I watch her as she bites her lip and moans softly.

That sound will be my undoing.

She's unzipping her jeans and I reach out to stop her.

"I want to do that." I barely recognize my own voice, gritty and raspy with yearning.

Every inch of her skin exposed, as I pull her pants down her legs, is savored and worshiped. I kiss her knees as I drop her pants to the ground. Running my palms up and down her smooth thighs feels like heaven. I wrap my fingers around her ankle and bring it up to my mouth to kiss and taste.

"Every part of you tastes so good." _Who am I?_ _I don't talk like this._ But Bella groans and I know she likes these words.

She falls back against the mattress, spreading her legs and opening herself up to me. My knees almost buckle at the visual. Sensual like an unearthly goddess.

In flash, she's sitting up again and gently removes my glasses from my face and sets them on her bedside dresser.

"Don't want those to get broken," she whispers and smirks. My eyes widen at her insinuation of where this is headed. Although we are both almost completely exposed, I still have no expectations. I will take this only as far as she wants it to go. This is completely about her.

Bella tugs on my belt buckle, eagerly shoving my pants down my legs before pulling me on top of her. My chest slides along hers, causing what feels like an electric current to shoot between us. Bella arches her back, pressing herself further into me before digging her fingers into my hair, tugging at the strands in a painfully pleasurable way.

Too many things are happening at once, my brain and body are on sensory overload.

Our mouths come together again, tongues exploring each others mouths. Licking. Biting. Sucking. Tasting. She tastes so good.

Bella's hands roam my back and chest. Her fingers slide over my cotton covered ass and squeeze firmly. This movement presses me into her warm heat, covered by what I know is lacy underwear. We moan in unison, the sensations almost too much.

Breaking our kiss, I move to taste her neck, sucking and gently biting at her skin. She sighs, continuing to grind her body against mine. As her fingers trail along my back, mine explore her sides, her breasts. I bring my mouth down to pull a soft pink nipple into my mouth. My tongue swirls and my teeth nip.

"It feels so good," she breathes.

My hands continue to wander down her sides before coming to the edge of her underwear, and teasing the skin along the edge.

"Please," she whimpers, knowing what I'm asking permission for.

Without looking, I pull her panties down in one swift movement.

Bella cries out as my fingers make contact with her skin. Smooth and soft; wet and hot.

As my fingers move over her body, I feel her feet make contact with my hips urgently trying to push my boxer-briefs down my legs. I remove my hand from her body only long enough to assist her.

"I want you so badly," she moans into my ear. My cock throbs in response to her confession and I groan and bite down gently on her shoulder. I want her so badly it hurts.

"Are you sure?" I ask against her skin as I kiss along her neck and collarbone.

"Fuck yes. Please."

A condom is sheathed around me and I'm lined up with where she wants me, where I _need_ to be.

I feel like I could pass out from the sheer pleasure of the anticipation of being completely consumed by Bella. She wraps her arms around my shoulders, hugging me close to her body. Only when she begins trailing her fingers up and down my body in a soothing motion do I realize I'm shaking.

"I've wanted this for so long, Edward," she whispers in my ear, nibbling at my ear lobe. I shudder and groan, but her words calm me. _She's wanted me too._ They give me the confidence I need to proceed.

There is some beautiful initial resistance, but I slip inside smoothly and gently. A guttural groan can not be contained as I am consumed by Bella's silky warmth.

Slowly, I begin to move inside her, the feeling is almost overwhelming and I'm suddenly worried I won't last long; that this won't be enough for her. I push the panic aside, not wanting my insecurities to ruin this experience.

She moans and pants, her breath fanning across my face and neck. Her body moves in time with mine, thrust for thrust. She brings her leg up in between us so her knee is resting against my shoulder, giving me greater access.

"Fuck. It feels too good. Its so good," I mumble incoherently against her mouth, needing to be connected with her in every way possible.

My fantasies failed in comparison to the actual experience of being buried inside Bella, surrounded by her body. She is home to me.

Nothing but the sound of our bodies moving together and whimpers of pleasure can be heard around the room.

"I'm close," she moans, moving her body faster with mine, encouraging me.

Faster, harder, slicker we move together.

The pleasure is building, my release just on the precipice.

She cries out, her body shudders under me, around me. I follow close behind, her releasing causing my own.

We lay together, unmoving and unspeaking for an uncalculated amount of time as we come down from our mutual highs. I find myself just savoring the moment, unsure of how long I have with her yet again. I know everything has changed, that she said she's wanted this for a long time, but my insecurities always get the better of me.

"Stay tonight, right here" Bella whispers in the dark, pulling me from my thoughts. I turn my head toward her to find her staring back at me.

I nod, smiling wide as her words register.

_I'm all yours. _

We clean our selves up, and burrow down into the covers of the bed. Bella slides up next to me, burying her face into the crook of my neck as I wrap my arm around her waist. Bliss.

There is nothing else.

* * *

This wont be continued. Thanks for reading!


End file.
